Taming the Beast
by Salome Sensei
Summary: Naraku has poisoned Inuyasha and brought out the yokai in him with extra ferocity. Only Sesshomaru knows how to subdue him. Oh yeah. One shot.


© Salome Wilde, 2008

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Unashamedly self-indulgent non-con with Inuyasha's "cure" inspired by Ayano Yamane's _The Crimson Spell_, a text to which, like _Inuyasha_, I do not own the rights nor (wish to) make any profit from. Adults only, please and thank you.

Taming the Beast

The thick violet stripes marked not only his face but his shoulders now, his arms and back. Sesshomaru had never seen anything like it. The color was vibrant, the feral reek overwhelming. Inuyasha's eyes were demon-red, reinstilling in Sesshomaru that loathing for his hanyo half-brother that had long burned in his pure yokai soul. Here was a lesser being yet twin spirit in his desire for revenge against Naraku and the lengths to which he would go to achieve his aims. True, their motivations differed significantly. Inuyasha's enmity was strong but less personal than Sesshomaru's had become since he had been abducted and ravaged by that depraved megalomaniac (1). But Sesshomaru could control himself, and his inferior sibling could not, especially now that the poison had begun to take effect.

The daiyokai looked down on the heaving body before him. Sesshomaru's claws had rent Inuyasha's clothing and flesh, and the aura from Tokijin had thrown him across the field and left him weak and panting. In this transformed, wholly yokai state, however, there only seconds in which to act. Inuyasha could not tell friend from foe, and he had already left two of his companions, the human girl Kagome and the kitsune child, bloodied and unconscious. The slayer Sango and her pet were out cold, too, though it was Naraku who had struck them as he had headed for Inuyasha, the poisoned knife in his outstretched hand. As Sesshomaru had abandoned pursuit of the fast vanishing Naraku and re-approached the scene of the battle, he had observed the fool monk Miroku, in desperation, beginning to unleash his kazana. Sesshomaru had swept him aside with a single blow and watched him fall, insensible, near his companions. Then, he had taken charge of the situation.

There was only one way to tame Inuyasha now, to bring him back to his senses, and Sesshomaru acted without contemplating the implications beyond the knowledge that if his brother were to die, it would be at his own hand, and not because Naraku had inflamed the hanyo with an evilly enchanted dagger and forced Sesshomaru to act.

Sesshomaru leapt onto his brother's back, hoping to wrestle him quickly to the ground. Inuyasha had no intention of yielding, to Sesshomaru or anyone else. He twisted and writhed beneath the daiyokai, snapping his head back to bite Sesshomaru savagely on the arm. Inuyasha held tightly and shook his head, digging in his enlarged fangs and drawing blood. He struggled to throw Sesshomaru off, to attack. But Sesshomaru held him fast. Ripping his arm from the fangs, Sesshomaru sank his claws into Inuyasha's back and pushed him down with all his might. Inuyasha collapsed, snarling and growling.

Instantly, Sesshomaru positioned himself for entry. He could feel the enhanced demonic power still coursing through his brother's body, and he had to conquer it. Inuyasha's torso and hips were already as close to unclothed as they needed to be, and it took only the blink of a blood-red eye to unsheathe his already erect cock and plunge into the slender, savage body beneath him. _I will subdue the beast in you, Inuyasha,_ Sesshomaru thought, fighting his brother's desperate struggle to break his hold and his violation of his body. _You will loathe me for this, if you remember it, but you will owe your life to me, a life I will claim another day_. He wrapped his hand around Inyasha's straining shaft and stroked. _Release the evil energy, miserable creature, and become yourself again._

The unprepared Inuyasha fought the use of his body with all that he had, but soon gave himself over to the arousal that turned demonic rage into lust. He arched back into Sesshomaru's commanding thrusts, and ground his cock into the tight grip of his brother's hand. Together, a writhing mass of yokai energy and power, Inuyasha at last reached climax. He howled as his seed gushed forth, releasing the toxins that held him spellbound.

Sesshomaru withdrew, captivated by the sight of the marks fading from the slender body, battered and sweating before him. He stood, sheathed his erection once again in his robes, and stepped back. Kagome was regaining consciousness and would soon be calling to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru rose into the sky and was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - -

(1) This is a reference to my story "Sesshomaru Unbound."


End file.
